Those Twelve Years Later
by Globetrotter28
Summary: The Swan and the Cullen families had been family friends for many years, but when Bella's family had to move to another town, the families never got to see each other and eventually lost contact. When Bella and Edward meet up those twelve years later, will they become friends? Or more? (TTYL), AH, Bella & Edward
1. The Big Move

**It's back! Explanation in my profile about why…**

 **But I have taken it down, and am reposting this. Edited, and some details have changed, like dates, but since there wasn't much there anyway, I can play around with it again.**

 **Summery: The Swan and the Cullen families had been family friends for many years, but when Bella's family had to move to another town, the families never got to see each other and eventually lost contact. When Bella and Edward meet up those twelve years later, will they become friends? Or more? AH**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot**

 **Chapter 1: The Big Move**

* * *

 **BPOV**

 **2004, Forks, Washington**

"But, I don't understand! Why do we have to move? And where are we going?" I looked at my mother and father sitting on the couch opposite me.

"Bella, sweetie, this is a great thing. It won't only get to be a good opportunity for your father, but for you and myself as well. San Francisco has great schools that will help you with your dream of being a vet, and I'll be able to maybe start my own business." My mum said to me, with such a calm, yet cheerful voice.

"But I like it here. I want to live here forever!"

"Honey, you're only ten. You don't know what the future will hold. You may not want to live here when you get older. Forks is such a small town, with such small opportunities. This move will help you learn new skills later in life," my dad said, with the same voice as mum.

"What type of skills?" I asked, pouting. I've always enjoyed learning new things, especially if they would help me in the future.

"New things like, making new friends," Mum answered.

"But I like my friends now!" I stood up and ran up to my room. I sat on the end of my bed, crying and remembering my life here. When I first met my best friend, Alice, her family, going camping with them and their friends. It was really fun, because me being a tomboy, she allowed me to hang out with her brother and cousin without being left out.

After about half an hour of crying on my bed, I heard a soft knock on my door. I looked up and saw my mum poking her head in.

"Bella, sweetie, someone's here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone," I grumbled as I pushed my head into my pillow. I felt the bed sink slightly, and a hand on my shoulder. "Mum please..." I stopped short when I looked up. It wasn't mum. I looked into familiar green eyes. Edward.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, wiping away at my tears.

"We're supposed to go for a walk, remember?" he asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"We're moving!" I wailed, and started crying again. He just rubbed my back.

"Do still want to go for a walk? We can talk about it if you like?" I nodded my head and stood up. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face, and than headed back down the stairs, where Edward and Alice were waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me in greeting. Alice was my best friend since my first day in Elementary School. We were inseparable. And Edward is her older brother, by two years. I've always had a little crush on him.

"Hi, Alice," I said as I returned her hug.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked quietly. I just nodded my head.

"Bye, see you soon!" Mum called as she watched us walk down the street. The Cullen's have been our family friends ever since our parents formally met, and they only lived about a block away.

We walked towards their house, but turned off onto a path about half way there. Most likely to give us more time alone. We walked in silence until Alice spoke.

"So… what's gonna happen?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Keeping in touch might be hard, but we're best friends, so I think we'll be able to call each other a lot."

"How did they tell you?" Edward asked.

"I got home from school, I walked in the door, and "We're moving to San Francisco!" my mum says."

"Wow."

* * *

It was the summer of 2004, and we were moving within a week. I had been spending nearly every waking moment with the Cullen's and the McCarty's. Alice and Edward's cousin, Emmett McCarty, was a great friend. He was only a month older then Edward, making them both eleven. He seemed like one of those big tough guys, but was a teddy bear inside. When he found out I was moving, he cried. He actually _cried_.

We were having dinner at the Cullen's my last night in Forks, and us four kids were seated at one end of the table.

"So, what are you gonna do in San Francisco?" Emmett asked just before stuffing a huge bit of roast potato in his mouth.

"I don't know. Ride the trams, attempt to ride down those giant hills," I giggled.

"Yeah, can you imagine? Skateboarding down them, roller blading..."

"Yeah, me doing that? Bike, yes, rollerblading, no." I cut him off, making us all laugh.

* * *

It was the day. M-Day. Moving Day. I had spent the last week with my friends and their families who I wouldn't see for probably a very long time, and crying myself to sleep. Alice had helped me pack up my knick knacks and stuff, while Edward, Emmett and their dad's, Carlisle and Jack, helped with the more heavy stuff, and mum, Esme and Jill helped with the stuff around the house, or more like directed.

Once everything was all packed up and put in the moving trucks and random stuff in our car, we all gathered around the front door. We didn't speak for about a minute, looking around at each other. I saw tears in my mum's eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it. I guess we should head off soon," Dad said, with a sad voice.

Mum and Dad walked around shaking hands and hugging all of our friends. I then did the same thing, leaving my friends for last.

"Gee, Bells. You're gonna make me cry again aren't ya?" Emmett said holding my shoulders.

"I'm not trying to," I sniffled. He sighed and pulled me in for a bear hug. I could hear him crying into my shoulder. I held him tighter as he pulled me closer.

"Em, trouble… breathing..." I tried to get out. For an eleven year old, he was strong.

"Oh, sorry Bells," he said as he let be go, wiping away at his eyes. He patted my arm, as I moved to Edward.

"Well… I guess this is it, huh?" I couldn't speak, I just hugged him. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I heard him sniffle. I looked up at him and saw him with tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"Me too, Bella. We'll meet again." I just nodded, trying not to talk, because I'd cry even harder.

"Alice," I whimpered. She pulled me into a hug, crying uncontrollably. We hugged for about five minutes, until Edward and Emmett had to pull us off of each other.

They walked us to the car, and we said another quick goodbye. I got in the back seat, and looked out the window. Dad started the car and pulled away from the curb. I wound down the window and poked my head out, looking at everyone. I felt my tears fall again. I waved frantically, like it would show how much I would miss all of them.

"Goodbye!" I yelled, waving.

"Goodbye, Bella!" Alice yelled back, running onto the street. I saw Edward run after her and catch her, taking her into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

It would be a long time until I saw them again. All of them.

* * *

It took us about two days of straight driving to get there, to San Francisco. Seven hours a day, I swore my bum had turned into a pancake from sitting so long.

"This is it!" Mum said as she pulled into the driveway of a big house. It was mostly white with a jade green trim. It looked very nice, and very big.

"Do you like it?" Dad asked, looking at me.

"I haven't seen the inside yet," I replied as I started walking towards the house.

 _Home Sweet Home_

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, some minor things changed, but pretty much the same. I'll post the rest of the chapters I already have once I edit them again, and hopefully get into a routine of updates, but no promises!**

 **The link to her house is on my profile, and the forest green trimmings, or whatever they're called. I think it's better than that… pink thing. No offence if you like it.**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Globetrotter28**


	2. Building up Courage

**UGH! I've been trying for the past 2 days to upload these, but was having troubles, then had to change different browsers... WHY YOU DO THIS?!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Building up courage**

 **2016, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

 **BPOV**

"Mum, I'm great!" I was talking to my mum on the phone for the third time this week.

"Well, how's school? Is it very hard yet?" she asked, clearly feeling worried.

"Mum, I've been going for three years to a school for people trying to be veterinarians. Of course it's hard." I chuckled.

"I'm just worried, sweetie. I know your heart is set on becoming a vet, but I just want to know that you're doing well and you're happy, that's all."

"I'm sorry, mum. I know you're worried. Listen, I've got to study for a bit, so I should go."

"Okay, then. I'll talk to you next week, and I won't call every other night. I love you!" she said.

"I love you too, mum." I hung up the phone and pulled out my books onto my bed to start studying.

This was my third year of Penn Veterinary Medicine in the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia. We had just got off our summer break, and it was now the beginning of September, so it was 'hit the ground running' again. I got in to a few universities, though my heart was set on Philly. And I didn't mind being on the other side of the country to my parents. Not because we didn't get along, but it helped me gain my independence, which my father says I took to like a fish in water. Dad sayings…

There was a soft knock at my door, and I told them to come in. One of my best friends and roommates, Rosalie, poked her head in.

"Hey Bella, dinner's ready if you want to come out," she told me softly.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second" I replied as I started packing up my books.

"Ah, she lives!" My other friend and roommate Jasper, who is also Rosalie's older brother by two years, added.

"Yes, some of us already have to study for our future dream careers!" I replied jokingly.

"Touché," he said with a smile.

"So, how is everything going?" Rose asked as she stabbed a bit of broccoli.

"Oh my gosh! I know its only the first week, but its tough already. It takes up so much time, that you already know. I'm just happy I'm nearly finished. I just have to keep up the grades."

We enjoyed our dinner, and drank some wine. From a bottle. We were very lucky university students, that we could afford healthy food, and the odd wine here and there.

* * *

It was three days since my mum had called me, and there I was again, on the phone with her. She had been trying to tell me something 'great and amazing', but so far, nothing that important.

"-yeah, so he's moved to Philly," she said. This brought me back.

"Sorry, mum, who's moved here?" I asked, confused.

"Edward Cullen. Don't tell me you don't remember him?" she asked, shocked.

This brought memories flooding through my mind. I remembered the first day we met, Alice and my first sleepover, and my last day with them. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Oh, yes. Of course I remember him," I said, but my voice broke at the end.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Mum asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just memories."

"Oh, sweetie. I know this is hard, but I was talking to Esme and she said that Edward moved to Philly because of a new job. Although, I think it might be more, but I think you should meet up. Esme asked Edward and he said he would love to, so he gave me his number for you. I would have given yours, but I didn't want to invade your privacy."

"Thanks mum, that was nice. But if they ask, I'll be happy for you to give my information to the Cullen's of the McCarty's," I said.

"I'll be happy to do that for you, Bella. It'll be lovely to see all you kids reconnect again. God knows I've enjoyed talking with Esme again,"

She gave me Edward's number, and I typed it in my phone straight away, so I wouldn't lose it. We chatted for a little bit longer, then said our goodbyes.

That night I sat up in bed, worrying about calling Edward. It wasn't just that I hadn't seen him in a long time; it was because we eventually lost contact. Alice and I talked to each other every week and sent letters for about five years. But once we got into high school, we got busy with our separate lives and stopped contacting each other. When I stopped talking to Alice, I stopped talking to Edward and Emmett. There wasn't a day that went by when I wished we kept in touch, but I felt somewhat guilty.

I eventually fell asleep, dreaming about how things could have been. And they eventually turned into nightmares of Edward hating me.

When my alarm went off in the morning, I just felt like pulling the covers over my head and sleeping for a year. But I got up and went out to the kitchen, where I found Jasper making some scrambled eggs. He looked up when I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiled.

"Morning," I said with a drowsy voice and my eyes half open.

"Ooh, sounds like someone didn't get much sleep last night. Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned. For a guy, he was was always very caring and sensitive to others.

"Yeah, my mum called last night and told me that an old friend of mine has moved here, and wants to catch up. Thank you," I said as he put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

"And you didn't get any sleep because you're excited."

"No… well yes, I am, but… I haven't seen him in twelve years, and I haven't talked to him since I was fifteen or so." I said with my head in my hands.

"And you think that he won't like you anymore?" I nodded slowly. "Bells, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't want to see you. And if he doesn't want to see you, then he doesn't know what he's missing, you're a boss ass chick," he said as he put his hand on mine. "Give him a call, and meet up with him. You never know, it might be fun. And what's the worst that could happen? You meet, realise you're not the same people anymore with differences, and you wish each other well, and move on. But what if you click again? You don't want to miss out on a chance like that, then wish you went to see him,"

"Thanks Jazz. You're a good friend," I said with a smile, patting his hand with mine. I'm not one for too much affection… With that, I finished my breakfast and got ready for uni.

During the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I was so out of it, I missed nearly half of my lecture. Thank god it was Friday.

When I got home, I started something for dinner. I was chopping some vegetables, wheb Rose walked in the door.

"Hey, Rose. How was class?" I asked.

"Oh, it was great! We had a presentation on editing, and it was really interesting." She had taken her shoes and hopped onto the stool in front of the bench. "They showed how to make it all "mesh" together well."

"That sounds like hell to me! But I'm not the best with technology." I laughed.

"Yeah, you don't need to remind me of the printer incident!"

One time, when I was setting up my new wireless printer, so I could print from my phone, I screamed and yelled like a three year old… "Hey! It's not my fault intstructions suck"

"But it helps if you actually read them…"

When Jasper came home, we had dinner. I filled Rose in on my situation, and she agreed with Jasper. Siblings. Always follow the other.

"Bella, just call the man! Stop being a pussy! What if you become great friend again? Everything happens for a reason, he's come back into your life for a reason. Whether its to rekindle your friendship… or something more," she winked "or just to get you to move on with your life. People come and go, and they'll stay if they're meant to,"

Jasper offered to clean the kitchen after dessert, so I took the opportunity to have a shower. When I was in there, I was giving myself a little pep talk about calling Edward. 'Just do it you pussy!' might have been thrown in a few times. Damn Rosalie! Getting words stuck in my mind.

I got out of the shower and saw my phone sitting on my bed, calling to me. Huh, ironic. I sighed and jumped on my bed, picking up my phone and scrolling through to Edward's number. 555-6791. Those seven numbers were mocking me. I finally decided to just press call. I waited for seven rings, until someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard from a smooth voice. I couldn't speak. If this was him, I think I might faint. "Hello…?" asked the voice again.

"Edward?" I managed to get out.

"Yes… Bella?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," I sighed.

"It's so good to hear from you! I can't believe how long it's been!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, seven years of not talking."

"Well, we did send a couple of letters and Christmas cards…" he offered.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really enough." We were silent for a while, until he spoke again.

"Well, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I would love to," I said, smiling.

"Um… how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Is it okay if we meet somewhere? I have something to do about that time." Not really, but I'd prefer to have the option of leaving myself. Just in case.

"Okay, how about I meet you at Ralph's Italian Restaurant? I know you like Italian, Bella," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I still do. I'll meet you there at about seven thirty?"

"Definitely. Well, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Okay, goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella," Edward said before he hung up, giving me chills.

Tomorrow night I would be going out to dinner with Edward. Rose would be very happy. I'd be wearing a dress, and maybe heels.

* * *

"Rose. There is only one word, to describe that dress." She looked at me with a hopeful smile. "Hideous." Her smile dropped.

"But Bella, it will look so good on you!" She whined holding it up to me. We had been in this shop for nearly an hour and had not found a nice dress yet. Sorry, I'm picky….

"Rosalie that dress has millions of frilly… stuff!" I said gesturing to the dress.

"Well, pick something," she sighed.

I looked around trying to find a dress. Five minutes later, I found a red satin cocktail length dress, with spaghetti straps and satin material around the waist where it was tied into abow on the side. I walked up to it and lightly touched it.

"Bella, what abou-" I heard Rose say when she came up behind me. "That is nice. Go try it on," she said grabbing my size, and ushering me into the change room. I put it on and opened the door to find Rosalie pacing.

"Okay, what do you think?" I asked looking down at the dress.

"I think it looks great! But what does that matter, we hardly agree on dresses. What do think?"

"I really like it," I smiled. Doing Vet science, I don't usually put much effort into dressing myself. Jeans and a t-shirt and sometimes overalls when I'm working with animals.

I purchased the dress, and we headed out to a quick lunch before heading home

* * *

"Okay, you ready?" Rose asked, as I walked out of my room.

"Yep. Do I look okay?" I asked nervously. Why I'm so nervous, I don't know… usually I'm pretty confident.

"Bella, you look great. Stop being so nervous!" Jasper said, smiling up at me.

"It's just been a long time."

"Don't worry; you're not the only one who has changed. He would have grown up in twelve years, trust me," Jasper laughed. Bloody jasper…

"Staaahp! No more of that please, I can only see him how I remember him, and he was eleven the last time I saw him," I shuddered

I was wearing my red dress that I bought at the shop, black sequined Jimmy Choo heels and a black clutch with my phone, keys, money and ID.

"Okay, I don't know what time we'll be finished, so don't wait up too late okay mum and dad?" I joked. They both just looked at me with cheeky smiles. "I'm not going to be doing that," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "What did I just say? Get you minds out of the gutter."

I walked down to the basement and hopped into my car, starting the engine and pulling out onto the street. The restaurant was about a fifteen-minute drive away, so I was giving myself another pep talk. 'Rosalie will punch you, seriously…' Before I knew it, I was pulling up to the restaurant. I parked the car, and saw that it was seven twenty-five. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror and put a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I got out and started towards the restaurant doors when I saw a man with a head of familiar messy copper hair. The man was pacing and fidgeting with this hands.

"Edward?" I asked. The man turned around, and I saw the most beautiful green eyes. He hasn't changed much… but those eyes…

"Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Hi Edward"

* * *

 **Boom! Done! I'll post the next right after this! Because it's working now!**

 **Globetrotter28**

 **P.S. some reviews mentioned my math was off, so thankyou! I didn't even look at that haha!**


	3. Dinner and?

**Next one!**

 **Edited yet again, please enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this plot.**

 **Chapter 3: Dinner and...?**

 **BPOV**

 _"Edward?" I asked. The man turned around, and I saw the most beautiful green eyes. He hasn't changed much… but those eyes…_

 _"Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows raised._

 _"Hi Edward"_

"Wow, look at you!" Edward said, slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah, likewise," I murmured, blushing. He stood really quite tall, and was well built. Not crazy, but had gorgeous broad shoulders, with an amazing jawline. I mean, what do you even say to an Adonis like him? _'touch me, love me, make me yours!'_ somehow I feel like, no, that might not work… well maybe…

"I cannot believe it's been twelve years. How are you?" he asked, then embracing me in a hug. _Ugh, he smells amazing…_

"I'm great, you?" I squeezed him lightly, before unfortunately pulling away.

"Good I'm good, you want to go in now?" he said, gesturing to the entrance. I nodded in response.

He held the door open for me, and put his hand on the small of my back leading us towards the hostess. His touch was soft, however it felt like he burnt a hole in my back.

"Reservation for, Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Yes, this way please," the hostess said, picking up two menus and leading the way to a back corner booth. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment"

"Okay, thanks," Edward said, grabbing my jacket. I sat down as he followed suit. "So, you're studying veterinary science?"

"Yes, I'm hopefully in my final year. I can't wait to stop studying!" I laughed. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're doing it, following your dreams. I remember you were always obsessed with animals. You having fun?"

"Yeah, heaps, but it's just so full on, constant study. Sometimes I feel like I have no time for a social life. So what brought you to Philly?"

"Well, I got a job offer at a restaurant, because I'm a chef now, and I took it. When I found out you were studying here, I thought we should get together."

"Oh, okay, so what type of restaurant? And when did you decide to go into hospitality?" I asked.

"I started in high school, we had a hospitality program, and I found my love for food. Did a few apprenticeships, and just continued from there. I work in a French restaurant now. It's nothing big, but it's a good place to work. The executive chef is French, so I can work on my language skills"

"You speak French?" _This man…!_

Our waitress came to the table, pulling out a pad and pen, just before Edward about to respond.

"Can I get you any drinks to start off with?"

"Would you like a glass of wine, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Anything is fine for me."

"Okay, could we please get a Merlot, Placido please." Once he ordered the wine, the waitress left. She soon came back with the bottle, and allowed Edward to taste it before he nodded and poured me some.

"So, French?" I asked again, to get back to our conversation.

"Yeah, I actually travelled for about 2 years, and found myself in Paris at a restaurant, the chef was amazing and eager to speak with customers. He came out front and he found out I was travelling and a chef. He asked me to help out the back, only speak French in the kitchen, and the rest is history. Was there for just over a year, before I decided I wanted to come back home. Start the next chapter of my life I guess you could say" he chuckled.

"That's amazing! I backpacked in Europe for just a month, but wasn't long enough and I've always wanted to live overseas and learn a language. I learnt a bit of French in high school, though, was hard to keep that and multiple science classes."

"Yeah, it's a pretty tough language, and if you aren't strict with it, you kinda lose it,"

"I know what you mean. How's Alice and Emmett?" I asked anxiously.

"They're great actually," he smiled. "Alice has gone into interior design, like Mum. She seems to be really enjoying it, but that's not really a surprise. She just started an internship in Seattle, but hopes to move to the east coast maybe. And Emmett has been studying at Dartmouth."

"Really? What's he studying?" I asked

"English. He really wants to be an English teacher."

"Wow, Emmett and kids!"

"Yeah, I know. But he is a big kid himself, so I'm sure it'll work out."

"Yeah he'll be the cool teacher though"

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way. The dinner was great, the wine kept coming, and by the time dessert came around, I was getting a bit tipsy. Edward paid the bill, after I offered to pay for half, but he insisted he would pay anyway. We walked outside towards our cars.

"Do you want to go for a stroll?" he asked while pulling his jacket on.

"Sure, why not?"

We began walking down the sidewalk, which was practically empty, but with the casual passing stranger or couple. I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to bring up the past, but what could I say? _'Sorry I never really put in the effort, but you guys could have made it easier also?'_ I couldn't say that! Edward was watching me closely with a sad face, and As if he could read my mind,

"I'm really sorry, Bella," he said.

"What about?" I kept my head down as we walked.

He stopped and looked at me. "About what happened. I know you feel bad about not keeping in touch with us, but it wasn't just you. We could have made a better effort. I could have made a better effort." I gave him a sad smile.

"That's okay. I've always felt bad about what happened. Or what didn't happen. But I guess I accepted the idea that when people grow up and get busy with their lives, people grow apart. Don't get me wrong, I've missed everyone. Even your parents and Emmett's as well. But I guess that's what happened to us."

"I've missed you too, Bella. I always have, and when my mum told me you were here studying, I had to see you." He said this with a small smile on his lips.

And that was it. I couldn't hold back anymore. I threw myself at him, and kissed his gorgeous lips. At first he seemed shocked, but then returned the kiss. Once I realised what I just did, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I guess I had too mu-" I was cut off when he pulled me to him, and began kissing me again. I was putty in his hands. I wound my arms around his neck, and began slowly running my hands through his messy hair, most likely making it more of a mess. But it felt so good and he didn't seem to mind, judging by the soft moans. It felt like a lifetime before we stopped kissing. We pulled away from each other, breathless.

"I'd love to see you again, Bella." Edward said, smiling, his head leaning against mine.

"Yeah, me too." I returned his smile.

"How about this Saturday, at my place? I'll cook."

"Deal." He gave me his address and the time we were to meet up. We walked back to the cars, and we said our goodbyes after he gave a quick kiss on the lips, leaving me blushing like crazy.

I drove home where Rose and Jasper were still up watching TV as I walked in. As I closed the door, they turned around and almost looked as if they gave themselves whip-lash, they turned their heads so fast. Yeah, they're not related at all.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked curiously.

"Good." I couldn't keep that smile off my face though, so they obviously knew something was up.

"Oh my God. Is he sexy?" Rose asked

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Shut up right now, I don't want to know!" Jasper yelled covering his ears. This just made us laugh.

"Yeah, he is. He still has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, and his hair looks like sex hair… especially after I ran my hands through it…" I mumbled the last part.

"Wait, you had sex?!" she asked. Jasper, on the other hand, just shuddered.

"No, we just kissed."

"Ooh! When are you seeing him again?" she smiled.

"On Saturday. He's cooking me dinner."

"Nice. But more details!"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm exhausted, and I have a lab tomorrow. Goodnight guys."

I headed off to my room after I had a shower and got changed. As I lay in bed, I kept thinking about tonight. He made me feel things I've never felt. I mean, I always had a crush on him, but obviously, never mentioned it or acted on it. But that kiss… it was mind blowing.

* * *

 **Thanks guys! I don't condone drinking and driving, but it's a story, and lets say that kiss sobered her up a bit ;)**

 **I hope to try and do the next one soon, maybe aim to update at least once a week, maybe more. But since I've now come home, and got my job back, a girls gotta make some money.**

 **Globetrotter28**


End file.
